


Quiet

by notsofundip



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofundip/pseuds/notsofundip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our relationship isn't very loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Our relationship, a lot of the time, is surprisingly quiet. It's not like we never talk or anything; we talk all the time. But there are times where speech is not necessary. We have learned what the other is trying to say just by slight shifts in facial expressions and posture. When Togami’s eyes are glossed over and his shoulders are tense, he's usually overthinking things. And I'll wrap my arms around his neck and laugh as his face goes from red to blue to purple. Laugh as his eyes roll back into his head. Laugh as he falls to the ground, lifeless.


	2. The Actual Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the real thing I was writing

Our relationship, a lot of the time, is surprisingly quiet. It's not like we never talk or anything; we talk all the time. But there are times where speech is not necessary. We have learned what the other is trying to say just by slight shifts in facial expressions and posture. For example, when Togami’s eyes are glossed over and his shoulders are tense, he's usually over-thinking things. And I'll wrap my arms around his torso and kiss him until he relaxes.

It's not just appearances, though. When we're watching television, Togami will be absentmindedly running his hands through my hair. The way he'll rub little circles in a certain spot right behind my ears lets me know that he is content. In return, I will rub his leg, telling him that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

When he's upset, it's not usually words that make him feel better. I'll wipe away his tears and look him straight in the eye. I'll grab his hands, placing one on my chest and the other on his. I don't explain it, letting him apply it to the situation. The most common interpretation is that we are both alive and well. Once he figures it out, I'll hold him close until he either feels better or falls asleep. 

But, as they say, all good things must come to an end. He gets in a car accident, which in no way is Togami’s fault. The other person, who ends up dead, was drunk. After this, I can't touch him. A broken rib, broken arm, cuts and bruises everywhere. I kiss his forehead and cheeks, but it's not enough. I whisper in his ear, but it's not the same. I know he'll get better, but I can't stand the wait. I hope that he'll get better quickly, but hope isn't on my side. 

A doctor makes a mistake one day. Togami’s broken rib punctures his lung, and he doesn't make it. I don't feel anything - can't feel anything. It all goes by in a blur: the preparations, the funeral, receiving the ashes. All I know is that when I return home, it's quiet. Too quiet. I can't hear Togami making his coffee, or laughing over something he saw on his favorite social media site. The only noise in the house is the sound of me crying. I wail as loud as I can at the loss of my Byakuya, trying desperately to break the silence. 

As the days go by, the emptiness I feel only increases. People keep telling me it will get better, but it only worsens. I can't take it much longer. I need to get out of this house that's too quiet and world that's too dismal. All I want is to be with my Byakuya. I want to touch him, kiss him, tell him I love him just one more time. And that's what I plan to do. 

My hand trembles, but the thought of seeing Togami again gives me courage. I pour the small, white pills into my palm. Still shaking, I dump them all into my mouth and swallow. And then, I welcome the sweet embrace of death like an old friend. Here I come, Togami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I WILL ADD THE ACTUAL THING IN A DAY OR TWO PROBABLY THIS IS NOT WHAT I PLANNED


End file.
